Fear Itself: The Deep Vol 1 4
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Lee Garbett | Inker1_1 = Dave Meikis | Inker1_2 = John Lucas | Inker1_3 = Rick Magyar | Colourist1_1 = John Rauch | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Synopsis1 = The Defenders remember moments that changed their lives, from Doctor Strange realizing he could use magic, long ago, to Loa dissolving Aradnea into pieces, moments before. Namor remembers his terror when confronted with Nerkkod, Breaker of Oceans. "I still feel fear. But I must fight my fear... I must face him again." Attuma (Nerkkod) is assembling his army at the shoreline. They are all Atlanteans wearing armor and special water-filled helmets; behind them is an enormous war machine. A one-eyed general gives Nerkkod a horn to sound the march, but between them and conquest stand the Defenders. With his hammer, Nerkkod has the power to rend the earth and create gushing pillars of water. Doctor Strange and the Silver Surfer caution that his power is unlike anything they have faced before, but Namor has regained his resolve. They attack Nerkkod's army. Loa and Lyra take out the war-machine with an oddly familiar "fastball special", but otherwise they are causing only minimal losses. Doctor Strange tells them they must separate Nerkkod from his hammer, but that is much easier said than done. Then, just as Namor begins to lose heart, reinforcements arrive. Cloak appears in the sky, bringing with him his partner Dagger and a small army of "Defenders, Secret Defenders, even those who were only Defenders for a Day," summoned by a spell Doctor Strange conjured in New Atlantis. (That number includes Daimon Hellstrom, Hellcat, the Gargoyle, Black Panther, Stringray, Devil-Slayer, Blazing Skull, Cloud, and Moon Knight). The added numbers quickly turn the tide of battle, assisted by another spell from Strange which clouds the army's transparent face-shields. Namor claims the right to face Attuma. Raising his trident high with a shout of "Imperius Rex!", he gets the first blow on Nerkkod. The Serpent's Worthy strikes him down, but Namor overcomes the Fear and plunges his weapon into Attuma's chest. The Defenders join forces to restrain him while Loa, apologetically, dissolves his arm and separates Attuma from the hammer. Stunned at this turn of events, and losing power fast, Attuma manages to recover hand and hammer, but he does not stand to face the Defenders again. He flees on a column of water, leaving the heroes triumphant, if a little disappointed that they could only force a retreat. Though New Atlantis is free, Strange reminds his teammates that the world is still in danger and is likely to need its Defenders again in the days to come. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Namor, Doctor Strange, Loa, She-Hulk & The Silver Surfer giant have battled barbarian hordes, giant monsters, and demonically- possessed sea creatures. They’ve faced Tyrak the Terrible, Aradnea the Sorceress, and the hideously-mutated Tiger Shark. But their greatest threat still awaits—the Worthy who has already beaten the Sub-Mariner and single-handedly ravaged New Atlantis. Would-be conqueror Attuma has become Nerkkod, Breaker of Oceans, and he intends to drown the entire world in a wave of fear! Even if Namor’s courage and resolve return to him, he’s no match for the fury of the Serpent’s chosen! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}